


Lucrecia Crescent, Ph.D.

by sarasa_cat



Series: Even the Littlest Monsters - Tidbits [2]
Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Higher Education, Science, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasa_cat/pseuds/sarasa_cat
Summary: The initial years of Lucrecia's career were not easy.





	Lucrecia Crescent, Ph.D.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ffvii_100 prompt: Boot Camp/Training

Lucrecia’s C.V. made the best of her wandering career. The date listed for receipt of her undergraduate honors degree in biology obscured the seven and half years that passed after she first enrolled in her university. She listed lab positions she had held without stating that the positions were part-time. And the only indication she switched Ph.D. advisors thrice was hidden within the names of co-authors on her published papers. 

But she was Lucrecia Crescent, Ph.D., Cellular and Molecular Genetics, Midgard University (1974), never mind that her thesis adviser’s work had drifted far from conventionally accepted molecular genetics.


End file.
